Brick by boring brick pierre après pierre
by mari6s
Summary: Songfic basée sur "Brick by boring brick" de Paramore. Au tout début, un vœu. Et mieux vaudrait nous méfier des vœux que nous formulons !
1. Songfic

_Auteur: mari6s._

_Fandom: Once upon a time._

_Persos: Emma POV. Cités: Henry, Regina, Archie Hopper, Mary Margaret. _

_Spoilers: jusqu'à l'épisode 17 (Hat Trick)._

_Disclaimer: Cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartient pas… et la chanson non plus! _

_Note: J'ai lu des articles sur Once upon a time dans des magazines, il y a quelques temps, et je m'étais dit que je devrais en regarder un épisode. Je l'ai finalement fait il y a deux semaines et quarante minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà accro. Cette série est devenue ma nouvelle obsession. Je me rapproche de la fin de la saison 1 et je me demande comment je vais survivre jusqu'au début de la saison 2 lol. Il va falloir que je me trouve une autre obsession entre-temps…_

_Vu que je suis très inspirée depuis quelques temps, il fallait absolument que j'écrive quelque chose sur Once upon a time. En fait, j'ai eu plusieurs idées, que j'utiliserai peut-être plus tard, mais cette chanson de Paramore m'a semblé tellement adaptée… J'ai écrit pas mal de songfics récemment, sans doute parce que j'écoute pas mal de musique ! Au départ, je voulais écrire du point de vue d'Henry, mais c'est Emma qui a trouvé son chemin jusqu'à mon clavier… J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Ceci est une traduction en français d'une fic que j'ai d'abord écrite en anglais. Elle est elle aussi disponible sur , et je la trouve personnellement meilleure que cette version française. _

_PS : ceux d'entre vous qui n'aiment pas les paroles de la chanson mélangée à la fic peuvent la lire seule au chapitre 2. _

Au tout début, un vœu. Et mieux vaudrait nous méfier des vœux que nous formulons ! Car en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un petit garçon apparaît à ta porte. Ton petit garçon. Et non seulement tu n'es pas seule pour ton vingt-huitième anniversaire, mais bientôt il te donne l'impression que tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

_She lives in a fairy tale_  
_Somewhere too far for us to find_  
_Forgotten the taste and smell_  
_Of a world that she's left behind_

Ce garçon a une imagination débordante, enfin, c'est ce que Jiminy Cricket en dit en tout cas. Mais petit à petit, tu t'aperçois qu'il n'est peut-être pas si fou que ça. Peut-être voit-il qui les gens sont à l'intérieur de façon plus juste que nous, adultes rationnels. Peut-être a-t-il raison de considérer Regina comme maléfique, et peut-être, oui peut-être, y a-t-il un sort pesant sur Storybrooke. Ne serait-ce que symboliquement.

_It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Et puis où est le mal à rêver, d'abord ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas eu l'opportunité enfant, ni plus tard, que tu devrais en priver Henry. Et puis, tu commences à prendre l'habitude de regarder ce que Regina fait et de considérer que le contraire est bien.

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

Mais je suppose que tu as peur qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Qu'il lui faille grandir et oublier ses rêves, bientôt. Et tu as toujours en tête la frayeur que tu as eue quand il s'est aventuré dans cette vieille mine à la recherche de _preuves_. De preuves que les contes de fées dans son livre d'histoires sont vrais.

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

Peut-être devrais-tu simplement t'épargner des ennuis et partir, vite. N'est-ce pas ta façon de procéder depuis, eh bien, toujours ? Ce qui est bizarre, maintenant, c'est que tu _veux _rester dans le coin. Tu _veux_ être là pour lui et construire une vraie relation, une pierre après l'autre, pour la première fois de toute ta vie.

_So_ _one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

Mais… et si tu n'y arrivais pas? Et si tu lui donnais de faux espoirs avant de démontrer que tu n'es pas à la hauteur et de le décevoir ? Et si tu fichais tout en l'air ? Regardons les choses en face, tu n'as rien d'un héros. Tu es une ratée, tu l'as toujours été, tu le seras toujours. Pas vrai ?

_But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve_  
_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_  
_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu restes. Parce que personne n'avait jamais _cru_ en toi avant que ce petit garçon n'apparaisse sur le pas de ta porte. Alors quelle importance s'il croit _aussi _aux fées et aux méchantes reines et au pouvoir des baisers d'amour véritable ?

_Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds_

Et la vérité, c'est que tu ne demandes qu'à y croire, toi aussi. Tu ne demandes qu'à croire que tes parents n'étaient pas des junkies et qu'ils t'ont abandonnée pour que tu échappes au sort et reviennes les sauver. Tu ne demandes qu'à croire que Mary Margaret est ta mère, car elle est douce et croit en toi et t'a donné le seul foyer que tu aies jamais eu.

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Et tu ne demandes aussi qu'à croire que Regina _est _la Reine Maléfique, car cela serait tellement plus facile alors de la détester, quoi qu'il arrive, sans te sentir coupable. Sans avoir l'impression que tu es simplement jalouse de ce qu'elle a. De ce que tu as abandonné il y a bien longtemps.

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
_Because your real life is tragic_  
_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

Mais ça ne se limite pas à ça, si ? Tu n'as pas imaginé la façon qu'elle a de terroriser tout le monde, la façon dont elle traite Henry, dont elle l'utilise parfois, pas vrai ? Après tout, il n'a pas pris le bus pour Boston sur un simple caprice. Ou pour ramener le Sauveur. Il est venu chercher de l'affection, quelqu'un qui ne désapprouverait pas tout ce qu'il est.

_If it's not real_  
_You can't hold it in your hand_  
_You can't feel it with your heart_  
_And I won't believe it_

Et il l'a trouvé. C'est un enfant formidable, avec un instinct sûr. Et puis, il a raison sur l'horloge qui fonctionne depuis que tu es arrivée à Storybrooke. Il a raison sur les malheurs qui surviennent lorsque quelqu'un tente de quitter la ville. Et s'il avait aussi raison sur leurs fins heureuses ?

_But if it's true_  
_You can see it with your eyes_  
_Oh even in the dark_  
_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

Il avait fallu que tu te fasses enlever par un chapelier fou pour commencer à remettre en question tes convictions. Ton manque de foi. Tu te sentais mal à l'aise et ridicule et un peu blessée, mais cela valait le coup. Rien que pour voir l'expression sur le visage d'Henry, quand tu lui as demandé si tu pouvais garder le livre d'histoires un moment… La joie. Et la confiance.

_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_


	2. Sans chanson

Au tout début, un vœu. Et mieux vaudrait nous méfier des vœux que nous formulons ! Car en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un petit garçon apparaît à ta porte. Ton petit garçon. Et non seulement tu n'es pas seule pour ton vingt-huitième anniversaire, mais bientôt il te donne l'impression que tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

Ce garçon a une imagination débordante, enfin, c'est ce que Jiminy Cricket en dit en tout cas. Mais petit à petit, tu t'aperçois qu'il n'est peut-être pas si fou que ça. Peut-être voit-il qui les gens sont à l'intérieur de façon plus juste que nous, adultes rationnels. Peut-être a-t-il raison de considérer Regina comme maléfique, et peut-être, oui peut-être, y a-t-il un sort pesant sur Storybrooke. Ne serait-ce que symboliquement.

Et puis où est le mal à rêver, d'abord ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas eu l'opportunité enfant, ni plus tard, que tu devrais en priver Henry. Et puis, tu commences à prendre l'habitude de regarder ce que Regina fait et de considérer que le contraire est bien.

Mais je suppose que tu as peur qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Qu'il lui faille grandir et oublier ses rêves, bientôt. Et tu as toujours en tête la frayeur que tu as eue quand il s'est aventuré dans cette vieille mine à la recherche de _preuves_. De preuves que les contes de fées dans son livre d'histoires sont vrais.

Peut-être devrais-tu simplement t'épargner des ennuis et partir, vite. N'est-ce pas ta façon de procéder depuis, eh bien, toujours ? Ce qui est bizarre, maintenant, c'est que tu _veux _rester dans le coin. Tu _veux_ être là pour lui et construire une vraie relation, une pierre après l'autre, pour la première fois de toute ta vie.

Mais… et si tu n'y arrivais pas? Et si tu lui donnais de faux espoirs avant de démontrer que tu n'es pas à la hauteur et de le décevoir ? Et si tu fichais tout en l'air ? Regardons les choses en face, tu n'as rien d'un héros. Tu es une ratée, tu l'as toujours été, tu le seras toujours. Pas vrai ?

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu restes. Parce que personne n'avait jamais _cru_ en toi avant que ce petit garçon n'apparaisse sur le pas de ta porte. Alors quelle importance s'il croit _aussi _aux fées et aux méchantes reines et au pouvoir des baisers d'amour véritable ?

Et la vérité, c'est que tu ne demandes qu'à y croire, toi aussi. Tu ne demandes qu'à croire que tes parents n'étaient pas des junkies et qu'ils t'ont abandonnée pour que tu échappes au sort et reviennes les sauver. Tu ne demandes qu'à croire que Mary Margaret est ta mère, car elle est douce et croit en toi et t'a donné le seul foyer que tu aies jamais eu.

Et tu ne demandes aussi qu'à croire que Regina _est _la Reine Maléfique, car cela serait tellement plus facile alors de la détester, quoi qu'il arrive, sans te sentir coupable. Sans avoir l'impression que tu es simplement jalouse de ce qu'elle a. De ce que tu as abandonné il y a bien longtemps.

Mais ça ne se limite pas à ça, si ? Tu n'as pas imaginé la façon qu'elle a de terroriser tout le monde, la façon dont elle traite Henry, dont elle l'utilise parfois, pas vrai ? Après tout, il n'a pas pris le bus pour Boston sur un simple caprice. Ou pour ramener le Sauveur. Il est venu chercher de l'affection, quelqu'un qui ne désapprouverait pas tout ce qu'il est.

Et il l'a trouvé. C'est un enfant formidable, avec un instinct sûr. Et puis, il a raison sur l'horloge qui fonctionne depuis que tu es arrivée à Storybrooke. Il a raison sur les malheurs qui surviennent lorsque quelqu'un tente de quitter la ville. Et s'il avait aussi raison sur leurs fins heureuses ?

Il avait fallu que tu te fasses enlever par un chapelier fou pour commencer à remettre en question tes convictions. Ton manque de foi. Tu te sentais mal à l'aise et ridicule et un peu blessée, mais cela valait le coup. Rien que pour voir l'expression sur le visage d'Henry, quand tu lui as demandé si tu pouvais garder le livre d'histoires un moment… La joie. Et la confiance.


End file.
